


Дрёма

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Один вечер из сотни похожих: фильм на фоне, мягкий шум, сине-белые тени на щеках и теплый смех, когда стоят втроем в тесном кругу без лишних слов.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Дрёма

Бокуто тыкается носом в щеку Хинаты. 

— Рано спать, только восьмой час, — бурчит Бокуто, мягко улыбаясь. За спиной говорят персонажи старого блокбастера, у тех как раз время нудного философствования о смысле жизни. Под такое заснуть легко, почти как под монотонную лекцию историка. А уж после дня в тренировочном лагере, где постоянно прыжки, бег, пасы, крики и отработка штрафных, тем более. На самом деле, Котаро задается вопросом, почему Шоё не уснул прямиком на их руках, пока они потихоньку уводили его под грохот мячей о стены, демонстративно игнорируя все вопросы. 

Тренер Укай и Такеда-сенсей предупреждены, и это главное. 

Бокуто случайно задевает локтем Акааши, тот морщится и просыпается, очаровательно сонный, с едва заметными веснушками на щеках и отражением фильма в глазах. Разморенный и домашний, в огромной легкой кофте и с гнездом на голове. Бокуто щурит глаза, прослеживая взглядом, как выдыхает Кейджи, как Хината дергает рукой. Он так и провел всё это время: наблюдая и впитывая, буквально поглощая каждую деталь, предельно сконцентрировавшись.

В фильме что-то взрывается — лица Шоё и Кейджи заливает светло-оранжевым. 

Хината морщится и отворачивается, стараясь спрятаться от света, гуляющего по векам цветными пятнами. Бокуто растерянно наклоняет голову: разве в этом фильме было что-то, предполагающее взрывы? А впрочем, он даже не помнит его названия. 

Ну что за глупости — уделять внимание фильму, который можно пересмотреть, и пропустить то, как Шоё морщит нос, или как Акааши скучающе моргает глазами, или как его пальцы мягко массируют кожу головы… И таких «или» неисчислимое множество. 

Бокуто наклоняется к нему, замирая в миллиметре от прикосновения. Кейджи моргает несколько раз, стряхивая дрему, хмыкает. И легко целует в нос — быстрым, мягким движением навстречу. 

Котаро закусывает губу, чтобы не сорваться в неудержимый писк. 

Кейджи щелкает его по лбу без всякой силы, взглядом указывая на спящего Шоё. Бокуто дергает носом, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят, и вдыхая запах кокоса, идущего от рук Акааши. Сонно. Акааши чуть съезжает вниз по дивану, укладывая Хинату удобнее и накидывая на него плед, помня о сквозняках в квартире из-за открытого на кухне окна. 

— Фильм, — коротко роняет он. — Свет отвлекает. 

Котаро открывает рот, чтобы по обыкновению прокричать что-то громкое, но тут же закрывает его, звонко клацая зубами. Шоё спит. Негласное правило — не будить маленькое уставшее солнце от неровного, чуткого сна. Почти вспышкой перед глазами сообщение в их чате на троих: «Любой странный звук для меня типа ву-у-у-х! и бах! — сразу просыпаюсь». 

Оттенок глаз Кейджи становится на тон темнее, опаснее. Акааши — наблюдатель, ожидающий тихие шторм и грозу, которые следуют после невольного пробуждения Хинаты: надутые щеки, сонный-сонный взгляд карих глаз и быстро уходящая обида. Хината не любил, когда его будили: слишком редко удавалось хорошо выспаться, не тревожась о тестах и матчах.

Но долго злиться — да и вообще злиться — он никогда не умел. Хината признавался, откинувшись на прохладный пол и быстро дыша после забега по залу, что это тратит его время. Побушевать и успокоиться. Как шторм достигнуть самой высокой точки гнева и быстро рухнуть вниз, разбиваясь пеной и уходя обратно в море. 

Акааши ждал бури. 

И эта буря — в солнце, спящем на правом плече. 

Нетерпеливом, с сияющими глазами и широкой улыбкой. В солнце, которое, ни секунды не мешкая, с автобуса прыгнуло в объятия Бокуто, смеясь громко и заразительно, запрокинув голову. Солнце с небес путалось в рыжих прядях, точно пытаясь создать венок из ласковых лучей или стараясь пригладить торчащие во все стороны вихры. А впрочем, это было уже неважно: Бокуто наклонился и сцеловал с лица и пахнущих манго волос каждую золотую искорку. 

Эта буря — в Хинате Шоё, который бережет каждую секунду сна. 

Акааши тихо вздыхает. 

— Фильм, — снова напоминает он, подтягивая Хинату ближе и смотря на него так, как смотрит только на двоих — тепло и мягко. Бокуто замирает, почти не дыша: в груди тесно от затопляющей нежности. Этот светло-серый взгляд — ласка. Легкая улыбка. Осторожное, бережливое касание.

Бокуто поднимается с тесного дивана, не переставая смотреть на Акааши и Хинату, и неохотно двигается к телевизору: пульт запропастился куда-то, а нарушать традицию просмотра фильмов по вечерам не хотелось, так что пришлось выкручиваться и вручную тыкать кнопки под суету на кухне и запах онигири с кучей начинок. Позади завозились, раздались шаги, и Котаро не сдержал легкого смешка. 

Неделя. Всего лишь неделя на то, чтобы быть _втроем_. Не вдвоём на занятиях, тренировках, пробежках и в квартире. _Втроем_. По разные стороны сетки, не уступая друг другу в очках, за одним столом или на одном диване, под одной крышей и с одним желанием — продлить эти семь коротких дней. 

В комнате полумрак и пахнет сладким чаем. На столе — широкая тарелка с парочкой оставшихся онигири, три кружки с совами (рогатой, красноногой неясытью и ямайской) и сваленные в кучу телефоны, оставшиеся этим вечером без внимания. Бокуто всегда отмечает эти детали рядом с Хинатой или Акааши. Запоминает. Вкус, запах, цвет. Жесткие волосы, мягкая кожа, мозоли на пальцах и разные типы объятий. 

Хината обнимает так, что дышать удается через раз, ребра в тисках, но никакой тревоги, только легкая щекотка в горле от пузырящегося смеха, нарастающего и полного меда и солнца. Акааши же дает самостоятельно решить, сколько быть в кольце рук: целый час или пару минут — из его объятий всегда легко выпутаться. Это как одеяло прохладной летней ночью или утренний поцелуй в висок. 

Бокуто подмечает, какие его любимые — _разные_. Хината спит, раскинув во все стороны руки и ноги, Акааши — зарывшись в подушку и предпочитая проводить ночные часы на чьих-то руках, доверчиво уткнувшись носом в ключицу. Подмечает то, как они едят, взаимодействуют, какие они на поле, когда волейбольный мяч касается пальцев, как они улыбаются, и приходит к неминуемому выводу: они самая слаженная команда и… _просто люди, которые счастливы_. 

Хочется все это запомнить, с кучей примечаний вложить в фотоальбом. Позже — доставать и улыбаться, добавляя новые воспоминания к старым, сохраняя все, что дорого. 

Бокуто жмурится, невольно приподнимая уголки губ — едва-едва, не растягивая в широкой улыбке и не показывая зубы. В спину дышат, а руки сжимают талию — не одеялом летней ночью, а крепкими тисками. Впрочем, следом идет поцелуй в висок, от макушки до пяток пробегает толпа мурашек. Хорошо. Как же хорошо. Стоять вот так — в куче, в которой не понять, где чья рука или чьи это волосы щекочут шею; стоять вот так — и дышать смешанным запахом кокоса, манго и сладким чаем; стоять вот так — и чувствовать, что все правильно, нет ничего лишнего, все на месте. 

Есть только они и тихое чувство между ними. 

Мгновение длится вечность. 

— Ты не собираешься кусаться? 

— Не, — коротко отвечает Хината, высовываясь из-под пледа пушистой рыжей макушкой. — Акааши-сан меня поцеловал, и мне расхотелось. — Бокуто поднимает брови, а потом фыркает, наклоняясь и зарываясь носом в пушистую рыжую макушку. Оказалось, бурю можно унять одним касанием губ. Кейджи проводит раскрытой ладонью по шее, над первым шейным позвонком, опускает на лопатки и притягивает к себе сразу двоих. 

— Что, правда? — спрашивает Бокуто, давая немного пространства Хинате, уткнувшемуся носом прямом в домашнюю футболку с совами. Тот что-то невнятно ворчит, что отзывается в груди легкой вибрацией и щекоткой, а потом задирает голову и пожимает плечами. 

— И да, и нет! Просто не хочется тратить время на обиду. Хочется вас обнимать, гладить по волосам, играть и с вами, и против вас, смотреть фильмы, танцевать под английские песни, даже не зная перевода! — Хината улыбается, и Бокуто не получается сдержаться: наклоняется и целует губы со вкусом острого перца и сладкого чая. 

И все снова сливается в неразличимый ком: Акааши прижимается к шее быстрым поцелуем, Хината дергается, раскрывая объятья и накрывая всех пледом, Бокуто тыкается носом в щеку Кейджи, ключицу обжигает дыханием, и становится _хорошо._

Гудит телевизор, смеются персонажи блокбастера, из окна в комнату приносит токийские пыль и зной, пятки лижет прохладный ветер, плечи греет плюшевый плед. И они. Втроем, в одной комнате, под одной крышей и с одним отчетливым желанием — повторить. Повторять этот момент раз за разом. Зимой, летом, весной, через пять лет, десять, в другой стране или другом веке и на другой планете, под другим небом и на другой земле. 

Стоять втроем и быть друг другу дороже всего на свете. 


End file.
